


The double-edged sword of Duty

by Direga



Series: Prompts [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, M/M, Plans For The Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5161736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Direga/pseuds/Direga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original prompt by veganstein: what is going on in Bull's head (good ending) when he thinks about Solas and what lies ahead for him and his inquisitor?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The double-edged sword of Duty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [veganstein](https://archiveofourown.org/users/veganstein/gifts).



> I am really sorry for Tumblr to have eaten the ask for this prompt and to have taken this long.  
> If anyone has ever sent me an ask and I've yet to reply, please note that I've 0 messages in my inbox... it's not because I don't like you/your prompt!

"Hey, Tiny! You know him, he faced an archdemon AND a self entitled god in the past, he will come back to us." Varric said, but the Bull could easily hear the concern in his voice. True, he had faced worse, but not with a hand trying to kill him at the same time and he was there at his side.  _But this time I can't help him!_

Then Bull remembered Mahanon's words just before this last mission.  _Whatever happens... I love you_. 

Bull felt the first hints of panic flourish in his chest and tried to contain it, but still he turned from where he was pacing back and forth and went back to the closed Eluvian, trying once again to go through with no success. He felt a hand over his shoulder soon after and he sighed.

"I never thought I would say this but Varric is right. Even if you don't believe in the Maker, have some faith in our friend and in what he accomplished so far. He will survive this." Cassandra said, eyeing him with a mixture of concern and respect.

"I don't know. I've never felt so... useless. I don't know what I would do without him... I'd have no purpose." Bull said almost angrily at himself, before turning his back to the mirror and started pacing again.

Neither Cassandra or Varric had the will to try to reassure him further, both starting to feel increasingly concerned. They had never seen Bull so upset, and both knew full well that Mahanon could already be dead on the other side of the Eluvian. Even if they refused to believe it, trying to reason with an upset Qunari could be dangerous. Not that Bull would turn on them now, but he could forget his own strength momentarily. So they left him be.

They would be able to stay some more time, but if the Eluvian did not open soon they would have to send someone back for provisions. Fortunately that was not necessary, as the Eluvian burst with energy and the Inquisitor stumbled through it after some time.

Bull was there in a second, catching him as his legs faltered and hugged him. "Are you alright Kadan?" Bull asked, eyeing in from top to bottom. He had noticed the missing arm instantly, and the fact that the mark was gone sent waves of relief through him. He also mentally thanked Varric and Cassandra for letting them be alone for a bit.

"Yes... I would like to go back, if that is alright if you." he said, his voice shaking.

"Of course, I will carry you. Hold on to me." Bull said, lifting him so that he could place his head on Bull's shoulder and use his right arm for support.

"Inquisitor, what happened?" Cassandra asked as soon she approach after Bull started walking back.

"I've found Solas... long story short, he is Fen'Harel, he created the Veil long ago to stop the evanuris from destroying the world and now he wants to tear the Veil apart to restore the elven people, no matter the cost." Mahanon said.

"Oh... that's..." Cassandra stuttered at a loss for words. Bull couldn't judge her, if he didn't know Mahanon he would have laughed and called him crazy. However, knowing that Solas, who had comforted him when he turned Tal-Vashoth and fought alongside them all, wanted to tear the Veil open... it unsettled him. Thinking of the demons that would be free to roam the world, and yet he felt like he somewhat understood what Solas was going through. However, knowing that a lot of people would probably die for it meant that he had to be stopped. What he didn't understand is how he had missed it, unless Solas really did care for them during his time with the Inquisition... he would have to think this through later.

"He also removed the mark." Mahanon added, and Bull immediately felt gratitude for Solas. Even knowing what he wanted to accomplish, he had saved his Kadan from death. They would talk about this later, after Bull was assured that Mahanon was completely out of danger. The mark may be gone, but one never knows with this kind of magic crap.

*

"Darling, it is quite a clean cut you got here. How he was able to close the wound as well eludes me at this moment. I am very interested in the kind of magic that did this, although it is hard to believe that Solas was the one that wielded it. Or perhaps it is not so surprising. In any event, it will not pose a problem, not after that marvelous display at the council." Vivienne said, standing up from the chair she was using while she checked on Mahanon's left arm.

"Thank you Madame de Fer. Next time I see Solas I will remember to ask him personally." Mahanon said, managing a smile. Surprisingly, Vivienne laughed.

"Don't say things like that if you don't want them to come to pass. Or perhaps you do want to find him. Either way, do take care." Vivienne said, before turning to leave. Bull straightened himself and bowed his head slightly when she passed by him. "Go on, he's all yours." she said before closing the door behind her. Bull wasted no time and walked over to Mahanon's bed.

"Is it true then? You want to find Solas?" Bull asked, sitting in the chair next to the bed where Mahanon was laying down.

"Yes. I do believe Solas can be persuaded to not go through his plan. At least he seemed like he wanted to be given an alternative route to restore the elven people... I just need to figure out how to save him from himself." Mahanon replied, extending his right hand and holding Bull's.

"If that's what you want to do, then you have my support. I won't lie, I would prefer you to be out of danger, but I know you. You just can't remain still in one place knowing someone needs your help." Bull said, smiling fondly. "Especially someone that fought next to us from the very beginning. Even if he was the responsible for Corypheus getting his hands on the orb in the first place, I do understand his reasoning about his duty to the elven people. Looking back now, I can see why he is so angry at the Qun." he added. Mahanon eyed him intently, indicating that he wanted Bull to continue.

"His notion of duty and the Qun's notion of duty are very different. His is born out of his own free will. He chose it over his own needs, while the Qun imposes it forcefully. That is why he can cope with all the destruction he has done and will do, while trying to keep his friends safe at the same time. It may sound strange, but he would prefer to be himself the cause of his friends demise, and to bear that burden alone." Bull continued.

"It almost sounds like you agree with what he is doing." Mahanon stated, confused.

"What? No. I would punch his face the second I saw him again. After I thanked him for saving you, of course." Bull said, grinning. "I am just saying that I understand his reasoning, at least to some degree."

"It certainly makes more sense when you put it that way. I almost forget every time that you can read people that well... Ben-Hassrath, I know." Mahanon said with a chuckle, noticing what Bull was about to say. "I really want to do this. I'm not doing this to save the world again, just to save a single friend." he added, more serious.

"I know, and I'll be at your side for whatever you need." Bull finished, kissing him slowly.

"What happens now? You're no longer Inquisitor, but I suspect you have to go back to Skyhold to wrap everything up, right?" Bull asked after he broke the kiss, tracing Mahanon jaw with his free hand.

"Well, yes. Meanwhile Leliana will use her connections to try to figure out anything about Solas. After I am done with everything in Skyhold and until we can make a plan of action, I guess I would just join you and the Chargers. I would like to keep helping Thedas, even in some small way." Mahanon said, closing his eyes and enjoying the way Bull was touching his face.

"Of course Kadan. I will even get you at Skyhold with the Chargers. And after we have dealt with Solas, how about we get a place just for us? Maybe even open a tavern somewhere further north? I think I would like that, if you want to. We could even call it 'The Dragon's Rest'." Bull said, pulling his hand from Mahanon face and feeling his hair between his fingers. Mahanon laughed at the thought.

"Ma vhenan, that sounds perfect." Mahanon replied and Bull made his way into the bed, pulling Mahanon close and both stayed there for the next couple of hours, happy for still being together.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought really hard about how The Iron Bull would think of Solas, and I couldn't help but see some similarities on how both of them operate. They both have/had their duty to their people, even if that sense of duty came from different reasons. And since I don't see Bull as a person that hates people, but tries to understand why they act like they do, this was my interpretation.
> 
> Feel free to disagree and post in the comments, I am always receptive to criticism. Also, you may find me on [tumblr](http://sabexbem.tumblr.com/).


End file.
